vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltlilith
Summary Alter Ego S (アルターエゴ S, Arutā Ego S), whose True Name is Meltlilith (メルトリリス, Merutoririsu), is an Alter Ego created by BB. A "High-Servant" created from the data of the goddesses Artemis, Lotan, and Saraswati, Meltlilith presides over things that flow while possessing an extremely domineering personality, assimilating anything that stands against her own appreciation of herself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 5-B, possibly 5-A Name: Meltlilith, Alter Ego S Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Gender: Female Age: A few months at most Classification: Alter Ego, High-Servant, Composite Divinity of Artemis, Saraswati, Lotan, and BB's Data Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Intangibility, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Conceptual Manipulation with Saraswati Meltout (Can wash away the concepts of civilization and anything else that "flows"), Absorption (Can melt anything, physical or immaterial, and absorb it into herself, granting herself the experience, power, and capabilities of her victims), Rage Power (Becomes more aggressive and sadistic as the battle continues, raising her attack power at the cost of her defense), Resistance to Magic, Age Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation | Reality Warping (Can overwrite physical laws with those of her own design), Invulnerability ("Hit Detection" does not exist for Meltlilith, rendering any direct attack useless) Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Although she only has E-Rank Strength, she matches Servants as strong as Nero and Archer in close combat), Can ignore conventional durability with Melt Virus and Saraswati Meltout | At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Is completely untouchable to any of the Servants at the outset of the story. Is "Level 999" and is considered a threat to the likes of BB, Saraswati Meltout is officially an Anti-World Noble Phantasm), Can ignore conventional durability with Melt Virus and Saraswati Meltout Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has the highest possible Agility rank amongst Servants and has no problems keeping up with Hakuno's Servant even after being severely weakened) | Massively FTL+ (Is considered a threat to BB) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class+ | Planet Class Durability: At least City level+ (Although she only has E-Rank Strength, she matches Servants as strong as Nero and Archer in close combat) | At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level Stamina: Tireless Range: Standard melee range normally, Tens of meters with energy blades, Planetary with Saraswati Meltout Standard Equipment: Her bladed legs Intelligence: Meltlilith is the most aggressive of the Alter Egos, dominating her foes in close combat with her mastery of her bladed legs and her frequent usage of her signature Melt Virus. To this end, she pragmatically renders "hit detection" against her impossible in order to secure her own victory along with her own superior power. In addition, she has the combined mental faculties of every being she has ever absorbed, allowing her to process vast amounts of information with ease. However, her aggressiveness and sadism has made her reckless, which led to her downfall once BB annulled her invulnerability as well as when she absorbed Shinji without considering whether or not he had infected himself with a virus before her arrival, weakening her to the point that Hakuno's Servant could defeat her. Weaknesses: Meltlilith is extremely arrogant and domineering, seeings others as simply foreign objects that she is to absorb, Her aggressiveness increases to the point of recklessness if the battle lasts long enough due to her Sadistic Constitutions, Her powers can be crippled by a sufficiently powerful and complex computer virus, She almost completely lacks a sense of touch | Her invulnerability can be undone by an opponent whose ability to manipulate the physical laws is greater than her own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Saraswati Meltout: Benzaiten's Five-String Biwa: (弁財天五弦琵琶サラスヴァティー・メルトアウト Sarasuvatī Merutoauto, Benzaiten Go-Tsuru Biwa) Meltlilith's Noble Phantasm, derived from the Hindu goddess Saraswati and the Japanese Buddhist goddess Benzaiten, who preside over knowledge and the arts. With their authority, Meltilith is able to control anything "that flows", whether it be natural phenomena like wind and water, or man-made concepts like speech, prose, and music. This takes the form of the massive vortexes that Meltlilith creates as she battles as well as the "honey" she secretes for her Melt Virus, she is able to wash away her foes' body, common sense, morals, mind, society, and civilization to such an extent that it would classified as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm rather than Meltlilith's preferred usage of it as a targeted attack. Class Skills * Goddesses Divine Core (女神の神核 , Megami no kami kaku): is a skill that express being a perfected goddess from birth. It is a composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels mental interference and prevents the body from changes and growth. * Independent Action: (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Due to Meltlilith's nature as a High-Servant, this ability rarely comes into play, but this skill would theoretically allow her to operate without a Master for long periods of time. * Magic Resistance: (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Meltlilith's Rank B Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. * Riding: (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. This skill allows Meltlilith to ride virtually any vehicle with proficiency. Personal Skills * Melt Virus: Also known as All Drain, is Meltlilith's unique id_es skill, having evolved from the Absorption skill. She first injects her target with a special "honey" secreted by her body, fusing parameters such as experience, skills, and capacity before melting down the target into something she can absorb and make a part of herself, regardless of whether or not it is organic or inorganic. However, she has greater difficulty absorbing the spiritual nature and skills of her foes, converting them into nutrients to use instead. Her constant absorption of her victims made her incredibly powerful to the point that she was considered "Level 999" and impossible for Hakuno's Servant to defeat until she was crippled by BB's and Shinji's meddling. * Sadistic Constitution: (加虐体質, Kagyaku Taishitsu) Is a skill that augments one's aggressiveness during battle. An ability that is one step below the Mad Enhancement used by Berserkers, Meltlilith's aggressiveness, sadism, and attack power all increase as the battle continues, eroding away at her composure until she considers retreat an impossibility, lowering her defenses. Other Attacks * Unforgivable Hilarion: Meltlilith performs a dance based on Hilarion, a character from the ballet, "Giselle", allowing her to drain magical energy from her foes with every attack to replenish her own reserves. * Farewell Albrecht: Meltlilith performs a dance based on the character Albrecht from the ballet, "Giselle", pirouetting in place to become temporarily immune to all conventional attacks. * The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle: Meltlilith performs a dance based on the eponymous character from the ballet, "Giselle", unleashing shockwaves of energy whose power increase as the target becomes more damaged. * The Siren Who Burns Entrails: Meltlilith performs a dance based on the siren from the ballet, "The Prodigal Son", heating up her leg before ramming it through her target, she then proceeds to drain the life out of them to heal her own wounds. * Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince: Meltlilith's final and most powerful dance. Based on the demon Odile from the ballet, "Swan Lake", Meltlilith furiously assaults her foe from all directions with a series of rapid kicks performed at blinding speeds before ramming her legs through her opponent's head. * Palladion: Virgin Razor: A combination attack with Passionlip in which the latter launches Meltlilith as a living projectile with incredible speed and power. In Fate/Grand Order, this technique was even powerful enough to send Meltlilith through time, but at the cost of irreparable damage to her Saint Graph that would eventually cause her to fade away. * Manipulation of Game Rules: As an AI and an Alter Ego approaching BB's level, Meltlilith is able to affect the Laws of the World through her authority in the Moon Cell. She primarily uses this to swap out physical and magical laws for those she prefers, overwriting the "lack of sense of time" on the Far Side of the Moon with "the lack of hit detection for Meltlilith", rendering her functionally invincible for as long as the law remains in place as reality perceives her as "not being struck" by any attack. Key: Restricted | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) Road's Profile (Speed was Equalized, 7-B Meltlilith was used and both were Bloodlusted.) Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sadists Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Spirits Category:Fusions Category:Servants Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5